GermanyxReader Unexpected Gift Part 1
by Teacozy1
Summary: This is a GermanyXReader story where you are put into the story and meet Germany or is human name is Ludwig. You are a normal girl who doesn't like Christmas because your parents had passed away on Christmas eve. But you will have a unexpected gift on christmas
1. Chapter 1

The crisp cold air hits your face as you open the door to the outside world. You sighed,watching your breath rise up into the air you stared to think to yourself about Christmas because its the start of after you lost your parents when you where five years old on Christmas eve you never wanted anything to do with Christmas again. Every year you would get rather depressed about the whole Christmas thing. You took a step outside closing the door behind you also remembering to lock the door. Just as you started to walk onto the path an italian voice starts to shout your name from across the street. Your eyes looked up at the flats across from your home and saw your friend Feliciano. He had a goofy smile on his face and was waving like there was no tomorrow at you. He was slightly taller than you,had lovely light brown hair along with a random curl sticking out of one side of his head. His big innocent eyes where also a light kind of brown colour but they where usually closed. You never really understood why he had them closed but you just rolled with it after all you had known Feliciano for almost a year now.

" Ciao (y/n)~!" Feliciano shouted happily. You waved slightly at him and crossed the road rather quickly. As the cheerful italian hugged you then started to blethered away to you another man walked over to Feliciano and you. When you glanced over at this man your eyes widened a bit. He was gorgeous. His slicked back blonde hair was perfectly in place. He was rather tall also he had broad shoulders and even thought he was wearing a jacket you could tell he must work out a bit. But what really drew you in was his ice blue eyes. Feliciano stopped talking and looked at the tall blonde man. " Ve~ Ludwig this is my friend (y/n)." he chirped at the man. When you saw his icy blue eyes meet your eyes you felt your cheeks being to warm up. " Guten tag (y/n) I'm Ludwig." He said in his thick german accent that swam into your ears and almost sweeping you off your feet. " I-its nice to meet you L-Ludwig." You shyly stuttered a bit.

Feliciano smiled like a mad man. " (y/n) Ludwig is my best friend he is gonna be moving into his new house tomorrow and it turns out that its the house right next to yours!" He happily announces. As your italian friend chatted away you giggled slightly at him being all excited. Ludwig glanced at you slightly when you giggled. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted him looking at you so you turned to him slightly,shyly smiled while brushing some of your long (h/c) hair out of your face and gently tucking it behind your ear. Ludwig quickly looked away blushing just ever so slightly. Then Feliciano turned to the both of us " Ve~ i got a great idea how about (y/n) joins us for Christmas shopping! Ludwig what do you say?" He questioned him. You started to think why Feliciano was doing his Christmas shopping so early then instantly felt your heart sink and your stomach turn at the thought of that,you never did tell Feliciano why you don't like Christmas because you never thought that you would have too. The german man sighed a bit and nodded at Feliciano. " Oh um i was going to um visit someone so i can't join you two today but um have fun bye." You dashed away from the two men as fast as lighting and started to head to your friends house.


	2. Chapter 2

As you appeared outside your friend's house you couldn't help but think about Ludwig. Oh that handsome german was stuck in your mind real good. You walked over to the door and knocked on it. You started to ponder about why you felt like that when you first met Ludwig but not when you first met Feliciano. Just as you were about to knock on the door again it swiftly opened to reveal your childhood friend Arthur Kirkland or as you sometimes like to call him bushy brows just to tease him a bit. You smiled slightly at him. "Hello (y/n)." He greeted you with a smile and let you go into his house. As you stepped into his home the aromas of tea, freshly made scones and a log fire flowed to your face. A small smile formed on your lips as you started to take your coat and scarf off. "So bushy brows you called me here for something but what is it?" You questioned with a little smirk as you could see his eye twitch a little at the nickname you used. He walked past you, not answering your question and heads to his living room. You followed him to the living room and you saw two green tea cups also a matching tea pot on the coffee table.

Arthur sits down in his arm chair as you sat down on his soft, comfy couch. He poured some tea for the both of you then he sighed a bit and looks at you. "(y/n) i need your help with something." His asked in a serious tone. This made you looks at Arthur with a concerned look on your face. He continued on in the same tone "Its Francis...he has been acting strange so i suggest if you run into him don't hang around him to long who knows what he might do." He looks at you with a serious look. You simply smiled a little and answered him back " I'll be careful Arthur. I'm glad to have you as a friend." You smiled softly at him. Then after your serious moment whit him you started to talk about normal things like work and that sort of stuff. The time flew by, it was getting late so you bit Arthur farewell and after you got ready you walked out the door of his warm house into the cold air. When you looked up into the sky it was dark and some stars where out. You started to walk home but it was a lot colder than before and you shivered a little while you walked.

It was so quiet as you walked along the path, you even heard your shoes taping on the ground as you walked. There wasn't a soul in sight you where kind of glad there wasn't anyone around but at the same time you where slightly scared. As you walked for a little while you started to hear footsteps behind you in the distance. You started to walk a little bit faster just thinking that it was someone walking home well at least you hoped it was. As you walked a bit faster the footsteps became faster than your own and you started to freak out in you mind a bit also you weren't watching where you were going. Then you felt a hand grab your wrist then pulls you back just as that happened a car zoomed past you and you gasped. " Are you alright Fräulein?" A deep thick german accent asked. When you turned around you saw Ludwig looking down at you. You simply nodded at him a bit then you started to shake a bit. Ludwig sighed a bit. " That is good...wait aren't you (y/n?" He questioned. You nodded at him because you where speechless. You were so close to the handsome german. It made you blush slightly then you turned away quickly. " T-Thank you for saving me Ludwig." You stuttered a bit while saying your sentence. Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "(y/n) i need help getting back to Feliciano's apartment so would it be ok if i walked with you back home i mean a women shouldn't be walking around at night by herself." He said. You just nodded again still speechless until you both started to walk across the road together.


	3. Chapter 3

Your heart was pounding a bit as you and Ludwig walked beside each other. The both of you walked in silence for a while. You started to think of how awkward it was getting then Ludwig coughed a bit. "So (y/n) how did you meet Feli?" He questioned trying to break the awkward silence. You answered him back " Oh he got lost in the city and we bumped into each other he was almost on the verge of tears so i helped him out then after that day he just kinda started to visit me everyday." Ludwig nodded a little then replied back to your answer " That sounds like him alright but he also goes for beautiful women like yourself." You feel your cheeks warming up just after Ludwig had said that and you look at him slightly also seeing that he was blushing quite a bit. Which you thought was quite cute. You finally reached your house with Ludwig after a few more minuets of awkward silence. You turned to Ludwig " Thank you for walking me the rest of the way home Ludwig." You politely said with a small soft smile which made him turn his face away slightly. " W-Well i guess i will be going now have a nice night (y/n)" He slightly stuttered and dashed across the street to the apartments. You giggles slightly then walked to your front door, opened it and sighed in relief. It was good to be home again you thought as you entered your house closing the door behind you.

As you take your shoes, coat and scarf off you hear a knock at your door. You turn to your door and open it. Its Ludwig standing there looking a bit flustered and blushing a little. " Sorry to appear again but Feli never gave me the keys to the apartment may i come into your house for now?" He asked slightly embarrassed. You nodded at him with a small smile, let him walk into your home and closed the door after he entered. Ludwig took his shoes, coat and scarf off. He neatly placed his shoes at the side and hung his coat along with his scarf up. You started to think of how neat he was then you lead him into the living room. Ludwig sat down on the couch and crossed his arms. " Danke for letting me stay here until Feli gets back." he said. " Oh its alright i don't mind." you said with a little smile. After a little while you and Ludwig started to talk about your lives. The both of you talked for most of the night. It felt like you knew each other for your whole lives the way you and him talked. After some talking and laughing you heard some frantic knocks on your door. You dashed to your door where the no stop knocking was coming from. " I'm coming!" you shouted. You opened the door and saw Feliciano almost in tears at your door step. He throws his arms around your waist and start to sob slightly trying to control his tears. " (y/n) Ludwig is gone! He wasn't at the flat! I'm scared (y/n)!" you patted his head gently and you where just about to open your mouth when Ludwig came up behind you. Feliciano saw Ludwig, let go of you then dashed to him giving him a great big hug and Ludwig sighed.

After Ludwig and Feliciano having that touching moment they left your home. As you closed the door you giggled to yourself when you thought about Feliciano and Ludwig friendship. It was rather funny you admitted to yourself. So you head to your living room then grab your laptop and stay on it most of the night before drifting off to sleep on your couch. When morning comes you got woken up by your cellphone ringing. You picked up your phone and answered it "hello?" you said with a yawn. " Oh you finally answered." You heard a spanish voice said with a little chuckle. "Oh hey Antonio what do you need?" you sleepily said. Antonio chuckled a bit more. " I need you to come into work now." he cheerfully said. You looked at the time then hung up on Antonio and hurried to get ready. When you got finished getting ready you dashed to your front door,shoved your shoes on then grabbed your things and opened the door. As you dashed out the door you locked it behind you then scurried to your car and opened the door. You shoved your things in the front seat and sat in the drivers seat. Then you drove to work. When you arrived at your work which is a club/restaurant that you preform at, you noticed that Antonio was waiting outside for you. As you got out of your car and walked over to him you saw his smile get bigger. " Ah there you are (y/n)" He happily said with a big grin. You stopped right in front of him. " Hello there boss." you said with a little grin " Starting today you will be learning a new song isn't that great?" he said with excitement " Oh fantastic!" your replied. He lead you inside and told you the details of your performance.


	4. Chapter 4

Now it has been about three weeks since you first met Ludwig. You had been talking with in for the past couple of weeks and have gotten really close. You couldn't believe it. You had actually been talking to Ludwig a handsome german man. It made your heart flutter a little when ever you thought about it. But right now you couldn't think about your german friend because tonight was the night that you would preform. You were rather worried as you put on your wireless microphone. When you took a look at the people in the club your started to shake a bit. There was more people than normal around but what really made you nervous was your best friend Arthur along with his best friend Alfred where sitting near the stage. But what you didn't notice was Feliciano along with Ludwig coming inside and sitting at the table right next to Arthur and Alfred. You where trying to calm down before you went onto stage. Antonio came over to you and placed his hand on your shoulder with a smile. You smiled back feeling a bit more calm now. Antonio pats your shoulder gently " You ready to go and sing?" He happily said. You nodded a bit. Antonio walked out onto the stage with a microphone. " Now ladies and gentlemen our act for the night that will charm ever mans heart in this room so ladies hold onto your men." He says with a wink and a little grin, some laughs pierced the silence. " Please welcome Miss.(y/n!) " Antonio dashes off stage. You take a deep breath in then out.

You started to sing " _You had plenty money in 1922. _"

You slowly opened the curtains to revel your long dark red dress that flowed onto the floor a little, it was strapless and had a split up the side to revel your leg also you had black high heels on. Your hair was up in a neat bun with a beautiful rose clip that Antonio had gave to you for your birthday last year. You started to walk delicately across the stage. You saw Arthur with his eyes wide open and his bush eye brows raised up. Along side him was Alfred who also had is eyes wide open and his jaw dropped to the floor. You reached the end of the stage then turn around and walks over to the stairs that lead off the stage.

"_ You let other women make a fool of you. Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here, get me some money too. _"

You go into the audience and walk over to a table with two men and sit on the table with a little smile. You could see them starting to fix them self's up a bit just to impress you.

" _You're sittin down and wonderin what it's all about. If you ain't got no money, they will put you don't you do right, like some other men do? _"

You then get off the table and walk around some of the other tables singing.

" _Get out of here, get me some money too. Now if you had prepared 20 years ago.  
You wouldn't be a wanderin now from door to door. Why don't you do right, like some other men do? Get out of here, get me some money too. _"

You saw Francis out of the corner of your eye. Its not surprise to you that he is there but the look he is giving you was creeping you out. He seemed like a different person the way his eye where scanning your body. So you turned away from him. But then you see Ludwig. You where shocked. His eyes were hungrily looking at you they were glued to you also you could see that he was blushing a bit. Then you also saw Feliciano with his eyes wide open also blushing a little. So you walked over to Feliciano and stoked his cheek gently then leans close to his face.

" _Get out of here, get me some money too. _"

Then you walk away from Feliciano. But you had forgotten about the floor board that was a little lower than the rest. when you stepped onto it you felt yourself about you fall so your grabbed onto the first person available and fell into their lap as gently as you could. When you looked up at the persons face it was none other than Ludwig. You couldn't believe it. You where in Ludwig's lap. But you couldn't freak out now you were almost finished the song. So you gently tugged on his tie and pulled him close to you so your faces where near each other. You saw his face go a bright red colour just like a light bulb.

" _Why don't you do right, like some other men do? _"

After you finished that line you got off of Ludwig's lap rather qucikly and then dashed backstage as fast as you could. Antonio followed after you. You felt your face warming up like crazy. You started to pace around thinking about it and the more you thought about it the more redder you became. Until you sat down in a chair near a table and let your head fall onto the table. Antonio simply watched you pace around the chuckles to himself. So after a few more hours you work came to a close. You left your work from the side door like you always do but this time was different. Francis was there.

You flashed him a little smile just to be polite and started to walk but he grabbed your wrist. You turned to him and all you could smell was alcohol. You had to turn away from the strong smell infecting your nose. Francis was totally drunk. You tried to get away from his grip but he pushed you towards the stone wall. You looked at him with a very displeased look. " Francis let me go. Your drunk you should head home and rest before you do something you'll regret." You strictly demanded. He just grinned at you. You tried to push him away but he grabbed both of you wrists and pins them above your head. You started to get angry now. " Francis i mean it let go of me now." Your sharp strict tone came back. He grinned more and moved one hand away from your wrists but making sure his other hand was keeping your wrists firmly against the stone cold wall. He moved close to your angry face. " Tu est jolie~." He spoke in his national tongue. You didn't understand what he said but before you could ask him to speak english he started to smack his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen with shock and your bit is lower lip. He drew back and grinned more with blood on is lower lip. You spat some blood out of your mouth. Then you felt his hand on your thigh and slowly rise up. You wiggled around trying to get free but you couldn't even if Francis was drunk he was just that bit stronger than you. You felt tears bundle up in your eyes. He hand started to slide up past your jeans and go under your shirt. You gasped as the cold french man's hand wandered up your stomach slowly. Tears rand down your face and you begun to shout at him with a few sob in between words. " N-No please stop!" You started to cry more and closed your eyes.

Then you heard some other footsteps closing in fast you opened you eyes just in time to see Francis getting punched in the face by a fist. You gasped. When you felt Francis's grip fade away you dropped to your knees shaking and still having tears falling from your eyes. " (y/n) are you alright?" You heard a familiar voice say and then you saw someone's leg like they where bending down. When you looked up you saw Ludwig with a rather worried look on his face. You started to burst out into tears, without thinking you flung your arms around him and cried into his chest. You then felt Ludwig's big strong arms wrap around you gently and his hand was placed delicately on your head. You felt him stroke your hair softly. It calmed you down slightly. After a little while of Ludwig embracing you he pulled you away a little just to look at your face and wiped your remaining tears away. You smiled at him. " Thank you Ludwig i don't know what i would have.." You felt a finger stop you from finishing your sentence. You looked at Ludwig and he started to smile. You blushed at his beautiful, sweet and soft smile. You had never seen him smile like that at you before. He stands up and takes your hands to help you stand. Your legs where still shaking from what happened before and your fell into Ludwig but he caught you then he picked you up bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck rather fast then you both looked at each other and blushed at the same time. Ludwig stuttered a little " I-I'm gonna carry you to my car since you don't seem like you can walk straight." He looked away from your face still blushing and started to walk. You rested your head on his shoulder and smiles a little. You felt him tense up a bit then he slowly relaxed. He was warm. You felt so safe in his arms as you looked forwards and saw Ludwig's car.

He placed you down next to the car and opened the door to let you get in. You slid into the car seat. Which was cold and it made you shiver. Ludwig noticed you shiver and took his jacket off then placed it on your shoulders. He closed the door and went to the drivers side. You spotted Francis stumbling out of the small alley way you both just came out of holding is cheek. Seems like he was going to stumble to the hospital or home. Ludwig got into the car and you took your eyes off Francis and put Ludwig's jacket on properly. You smiled and cuddled into it. It was so warm unlike the car. You looked at Ludwig. " Aren't you cold?" You asked. He starts the car then looks at you. " Nein i'm not and you seem like you needed it a bit more than me." He replied and then looked at the road. He started to drive you home. You both where silent for the whole trip home. When you reached Ludwig's drive way you both got out of the car and Ludwig walked you over to your door. You turned to him and then gave him is jacket back. You looked up at him and smiled. " Thank you Ludwig for everything." You said. He blushed a little and smiled back. Then you went onto your tip toes, kissed him on the cheek and opened your door then closed it quickly. Then you looked through the peep hole in your door at Ludwig. Even thought it wasn't an even clear shot of his face but you could tell that his face was bright red. You giggled as you took your shoes, coat and scarf off. Then walked into your living room. You felt like you did something amazing kissing his cheek but when you started to think about kissing his lips your face lit up like a little light bulb which made you giggle even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Well just like that December hit and christmas was really close. Everywhere you went there were shoppers, christmas carols and snow. Lots of snow. You sighed as you walked down the street back home from work. It was that time of year again. You always dreaded this month. It made you think about your parents and how they never returned to you on christmas eve. You suddenly stopped and stood still while looking down at the ground. You felt something swell up in your chest and your eyes were beginning to leak a couple of small tears. You sniffled a bit then you wipe your tears away. It begins to snow. You looked up at the dark sky then watched the white flakes dancing around in the light breeze. You stood silent and alone. You watched your breath rise up and mix with the snow flakes in the breeze. Just then you heard your name get called but you decided to ignore it until a hand was placed on your shoulder. You turned your head to see who it was. It was Feliciano with his goofy grin going from ear to ear. You forced a small smile onto your face. "Ciao~!" He happily greeted you. " (y/n) I'm going to have a party on christmas eve you wanna come?" He said with a smile. You looked away from him. " I-I can't make it sorry i Feli...i need to go." You said in a dull tone and rushed away from Feliciano. You felt bad for just leaving Feliciano there alone but you just couldn't face him right now. When you finally got to the outside of your house you heard Ludwig talking on the phone. You looked over and there he was. He had just got out of his car and is talking to someone on the phone. You couldn't help but stare at him. But only for a few seconds until that dreaded feeling from before came back and you looked at the ground then slowly shuffled to your front door. You let out a big sigh when you get to your front door. " (y/n) you alright? " Ludwig asked as he was hanging up his phone call. You looked at him and you saw his eye widen a little and his mouth opened a bit. " You want to come over and talk about it?" He asked with a slightly worried tone. You just nodded.

He lead you into his house. This was the first time you were actually going to go into his home. He unlocked his door then opened it and walks in. You follow in after him and see three dogs sitting in front of the door wagging their tails rapidly. A golden retriever, german shepard and a doberman. You watched Ludwig pet each of the dogs and then they go over you to. You petted them a little. " What are their names Ludwig?" You questioned. " Aster, Blackie and Berlitz. " Ludwig replied. You watched the dogs run away after you gave each of them a pet. You took you jacket off along with your scarf. Ludwig extended his hand to you ten took your coat along with your scarf and hung them up neatly right next to his. He leads you into the living room and you both sit down. Ludwig looks at you with a serious look. "(y/n) what is wrong?" He questioned. You felt your chest begin to tighten and your eyes started to build up some tears. You bit your bottom lip a little trying to hold back the tears but you couldn't. You began to cry. Ludwig was caught off guard by you suddenly crying. You started to explain about your parents dying on christmas eve when you where younger and how you can't stand this time of the year. After you finished telling Ludwig you felt two big arms pull you into a tight hug. You were a bit shocked. Ludwig didn't loosen his grip on you in the hug. "(y/n) i'm sorry about your loss...i wish i could help you with this.." He gently and softly said into your ear which made you blush slightly. You have never heard him like this before. His voice was caring and soft. His hug was warm and calming. You started to relax a bit then you closed your eyes and hugged him back. After a little while you let go of Ludwig and he also let go of you. You softly smiled at him. " Thank you Ludwig that really helped me." You said. Ludwig blushed just after you smiled at him. You giggles a little at him which made him blush more. Then you both started to talk about less depressing things and you ended up spent most of the night at his house.

Well after that day at Ludwig's house you started to feel a bit better about christmas and a few more days passed away but you didn't see Ludwig much for those past few days. Which kinda made you sad. So to get your mind off him you decided to go into town. So you put on your shoes, coat and scarf then opened your front door but then you saw Feliciano putting something above your door. You looked at him with a curious face. "Feli what are you doing? " You curiously questioned him. He looked down at you with a smile. " I'm putting up some decorations on your house." He cheerfully answered. " I already did Ludwig's house~!" His smile grew a bit more. You looked over at Ludwig's house and it had a few lights on it with a christmas wreath on the door and a snowman was in the front yard. " Nice job Feli but i'm not really one for christmas decorations." You said with a little smile. Feliciano come down from his little ladder and kisses your cheek which made you look at him with a strange face. He chuckles a bit then points at a mistletoe just above the door. You then giggled a bit and closed your door. Feliciano bid you farewell and dashed back to his apartment. You locked your door and strolled into town on your own. As you got into the brightly coloured town you started to look at the shop windows something caught your eye. You went into the shop to looks around and then you saw it again. It was a little wooden box with the iron cross on the top and inside has the pattern of the german flag on the fabric and it also has dog tags in it. You instantly thought of Ludwig when you saw it. Without thinking you picked it up and bought it for him then you took it to a jewelry shop to get the dog tags engraved with Ludwig's full name on it in lovely writing. After you had finished that you went and bought some things to wrap his present up. Then you dashed home to wrap up Ludwig present. As you reached your home and rushed over to the front door you noticed a box on the door step so you unlocked your door then opened it and picked up the box. Carrying all your stuff inside then closing the door with your foot you looked at the box.

You decided to open the box. When you did it was a lovely little tea set and it had a card along with it saying " Merry Christmas (y/n) From Arthur " You smiled a little and left the tea set in the box and you put it on the table in the hallway. You then dashed to the living room and placed Ludwig's present down gently along with the other things. You threw your coat and scarf off then quickly removed your shoes. You then sat down and started to work on wrapping the present. After a good couple of hours you finally finished his present. It was wrapped perfectly in beautiful christmas paper with a lovely bow and gift tag. You admired it for a little while until you felt your eyes close and everything went got woken up your phone ringing. You slowly opened your eyes and looked around for the source of the noise. You noticed that you fell asleep in the living room. You stood up and the phone stops ringing. You sigh and stretch then you shuffle over to the stairs. You head to your bathroom and jump into the shower. As you where in the shower you remembered that today is christmas eve. You started to feel your sadness slowly creep back. You sighed and thought that this will be another christmas alone but you can handle it like you always do...right? You started to ponder if you will be able to handle another christmas like this and this year you also like Ludwig a lot. You started to think about him and still little fantasy of him coming to your door and sweeping you off your feet then the both of you living together. Then you came back to reality when you started to think what if he didn't like you the same way. A wave of emotions started to come over you. You looked down at your feet letting the water run down your body. You didn't know what to do about all these emotions that have appeared. You stayed still for at least an hour until you decided to finish your then dried off and put the towel around you then walked into your room. You looked at your window and spotted Ludwig in his own room. Your eyes widened a bit when you saw that german man's chest that had perfectly formed muscles. Your felt your cheeks getting warm and your clenched onto the towel that was around you a little. Then you saw Ludwig glance over at you. You heart started to skip a beat and you felt your face getting warmer. You noticed his face going red. You dashed over to your curtains and quickly shut them. Your face felt like it was on fire. When you looked at the mirror that was near by you saw that your face was as red as Ludwig's. You didn't want to face Ludwig today at all. That was embarrassing. You didn't want to leave your house at all today. You quickly got yourself dressed and dried your hair.

Then you went downstairs and watched films for most of the day. As the time slipped away you noticed it was dark outside and getting late. The horrible depressing thoughts came back into your head from this morning. You curled up into a ball to stop yourself from crying but it only made it worse. You stayed like that for a couple of hours until you heard a frantic knock at the door. You sniffled and wiped the tears away from your eyes then dragged yourself to the front door and opened it. You looked up and you got a shock when you saw Ludwig standing there panting a bit. "L-Ludwig what are you doing here?" You questions sounded shocked. " I couldn't stop thinking about you (y/n). " He answered with a light pink blush on his cheeks. You blushed a bit. " I don't want you to be alone on christmas eve or christmas day...and i also have a present for you." He says bringing out a big yellow teddy bear with a big pink and purple bow around its neck. You were surprised by this and you where speechless. You looked up at Ludwig and gently took the big teddy bear then smiled a bit. " I also have another present for you but you have to come a bit closer to get it. " He softly said looking at you. So you moved a bit closer to him. He gently lifts your chin up so your face is looking at his then he softly kisses your lips. You felt you face heat up, you dropped the teddy bear he gave you and then he broke the kiss. As you stared at his face you saw that his was rather red. You then started to smile. Ludwig smiled back at you. " Ich liebe dich (y/n)." He said gazing into your eyes. Your smile grew bigger. " I love you too Ludwig." You responded back to him. Then you grabbed his hand also the teddy bear you dropped and dragged him inside to the living room. You then dashed over to the table and picked up his present then you shyly turned to him. You then slowly extended your arms to hold up the present that was in your hands. " This is for you." You softly said. Ludwig takes the present then opens it and smiles. " Danke (y/n) i love it. " He said while gently placing the present down on the couch next to him. Then he grabs your hand, then he lightly pulls you closer to him and kisses you. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss back. This will be a night you will always remember. The first christmas eve in a long time you weren't alone.


End file.
